Tales of Symphonia: The Last Stand
by Shradow
Summary: It has been two months since Lloyd Irving and his friends defeated Yggdrasill to bring the two worlds together. Now, a boy sees his chance to avenge his brother and sister. But with his enemies long defeated and his revenge ruined, what will he fight for?


**I do not own Tales of Symphonia, any of its characters, etc. These belong to Namco and Nintendo.**

**This fanfiction has been rated T for Teen due to: Fantasy Violence, Language, and Suggestive Themes.**

* * *

A rheaird flew threw the clear blue sky, a hooded figure piloting it towards a remote island in the middle of the ocean. It landed quickly and the figure walked up to a large, circular door inlaid into the island. He came across a small box next to the door and studied it carefully, it's outer plating dismantled and the inner wiring worn and destroyed.

_The power conduit to the door is completely nonfunctional. _The figure rolled up his sleeves. _Looks like I've gotta do this the hard way._

He faced the palms of his outstretched hands towards the door as two round, light blue crystals, one in each palm, glowed brightly.

"Lightning!" the figure exclaimed. A bolt of lightning blasted from his palms, striking the door and leaving a large hole melted into it. The figure jumped through the hole and entered the building hidden within the island.

Room after room, the entire building was deserted. Not a soul could be found. _This place is too quiet. It couldn't have been abandoned... Could it? There is one thing I must check._

The figure took an elevator to a room with several jail cells, however none lay captive behind their barred doors.

"Dammit, no prisoners either?" The figure mumbled curses to himself as he left the prison and continued, going continuously deeper into the building.

* * *

Finally the figure came upon a room with nothing other than a door and the teleporter the figure had just appeared from. The door was buckled outwards and seawater littered the floor in small puddles.

The figure walked up to the door, but paused before opening it. _What lay beyond this door? This has to be the control center. It's the only room I have yet to search._

The figure quickly opened the door, and it slid open with ease, revealing a wall of water before it broke up and rushed into the room where the figure stood. Unprepared for the torrent of water, he could only brace himself as the water rushed past him, forcing back his hood to reveal a mere boy.

The boy looked to be about 14 years of age, though his looks were not of the average fourteen-year-old. His silver hair was long and flowing underneath his hood, and, covered in water, shimmered in the light. His face was abnormal as well, slightly pointed and angled, as were his ears, with their tapered tips.

The water subsided as it seeped out of the room through various cracks and crevices. The boy stood firm, soaked but unharmed.

As the boy stepped into the new room, itself very large and filled with various machines, an overwhelming stench that filled the air made itself known. He quickly held his nose between his fingers, trying to block the stench as he looked for its origin.

It didn't take long.

Three bodies, now mostly skeletons, were splayed across the room, obviously long dead.

The boy walked up to the nearest one and crouched down to look at it, realizing quickly who it was.

_These clothes... They're tattered and faded, but it's unmistakable. _The boy stood up and uttered but a single word. "Renegades."

The boy quickly looked around the room and noticed one body in particular, its clothes dissimilar from the rest. He walked up to it, his mind not fully remembering who lay before him, only vague memories to rely on.

"Those clothes... Could it be?" The boy asked himself as he looked across the room for more clues, and his eyes quickly found what he was looking for: a long blue sword, engraved upon it a small round crystal, almost exactly like the ones engraved on the boy's hands. "No... it can't be..."

The boy knelt next to the body. "Lord Botta... How did this happen? You were so strong, only to die in this infernal place?"

The boy stood up and looked around the room yet again, seeing no one else in particular in the room.

"Rodyle! Where are you?!" the boy shouted pointlessly to no one in particular, knowing none could hear him.

He was wrong.

"Rodyle is dead. I saw him die myself."

The boy turned around to see another boy, clad in red, two swords at his waist.

"Who are you?" the boy demanded. "And what do you mean he's dead? He can't be, he was supposed to be mine! How did you even find me here?!"

"When the Renegades told me about a stolen rheaird, I was quick to help out an old friend. They just gave me the position of the tracking signal built into your rheaird. Then I simply flew here with mine, and sure enough, you're here, at the Remote Island Human Ranch."

"So you also know the Renegades. I knew Lord Yuan would find out about my theft eventually," the boy said smugly.

"_Lord_ Yuan?" the swordsman questioned. "How do you know Yuan?"

"He's an old friend of mine."

The swordsman drew his swords, assuming a fighting stance. "Whether I believe that statement or not doesn't matter. You're giving back that rheaird the easy way, or I can take it from you the hard way."

"If you think you can, we'll be taking the hard way." The boy held his hands up, palms facing the swordsman.

The swordsman's eyes widened at the first sight of the boy's palms. "You have exspheres? Two of them?!" The swordsman furrowed in brow in thought. _Is it possible? I've never thought of anyone using _two_ exspheres before. Is it even _safe_? It doesn't matter. I'm on a mission, and he's not going to get in my way!_

"Boy, you will hand over those exspheres and the rheaird, now."

"Ha! I will never relinquish these to you. They are all I have left of them..." The boy's gaze faltered slightly, only for a moment.

"So be it." The swordsman charged at the boy, ready to incapacitate but not kill.

Before he even got close the boy yelled, "Lightning!"

The swordsman stopped and looked above, waiting for the strike.

What happened surprised him. Instead of coming from _above_, the lightning struck from the boy's hands, coming straight at the swordsman. If not for his quick reflexes, it would've been quite painful, but the swordsman managed to roll out of the way just in time. "You'll have to do better than that!"

The boy chuckled. "If you insist. Thunder Blade!" The exspheres in the boy's palms glowed and electricity crackled as it formed into a two-handed blade, which he took in his hands, assuming a fighting stance. "Get ready. There'll be no holding back!" The boy said as he rushed at the swordsman and swung the sword with greater skill than most mages would possess.

The swordsman interrupted the strike with his two swords, causing sparks to fly from the impact. "You're good, I'll give you that." He then pushed the Thunder Blade away and struck with several blows. "But not good enough!"

The boy quickly blocked with the blade as best he could, holding firm until one of the swordsman's swords pierced the blade's electric form. He smiled as he squeezed the hilt, and the blade glowed as it shot electricity through the swordsman's sword, straight into the his body.

He fell back in pain and shock as the Thunder Blade faded. He quickly got up and readied his swords. _I'll be in bad shape if I can't get some good hits on him. _But then he noticed his opponent, his breathing ragged, sweat across his brow. _Well, he's gotten off almost as bad as me. He must have used a lot of his mana already if he's this tired._

The boy noticed it too, panting as he thought of a plan. _If I don't finish this quickly, things could get ugly. I used up a lot more of my mana and energy on the rheaird to get here than I thought. I knew I should've checked the fuel gauge before I just snatched one from the Renegades. Well, looks like I only have one option._

The boy raised his hands upwards, chanting, "I call upon thee from the land of the dead, to unleash thy fury of thunder..." Power began to build up as the ground around the swordsman glowed with power.

The swordsman looked down at his feet saying, "Hmph. You'll have to keep me within this area in order for it to work, and I'm not about to let that-" he looked up just as the boy careened into him, slamming them both to the ground. He tried to break free but was pinned to the ground. "You fool! You could kill us both!"

As the glowing power reached its peak, the boy exclaimed, "Indignation!"

Suddenly an enormous blast of lighting struck the two fighters, blasting them across the room in a burst of light.

Battered and bruised, but still alive, the boy managed to get his head up to look at his opponent.

What he saw shocked him almost as much as the lightning.

The swordsman was getting up, if only just. As he stood, firm in his movements, he walked towards the boy.

He tried to get up, managing to get to his knees, but it was hopeless. Unconsciousness was imminent. He fell to the ground, knowing he had lost. _Brother... Sister... I've failed you..._ The last thing he saw before tears filled his eyes and darkness soon followed was the body of his old friend.

* * *

**Well, that's the prologue. I plan to have more chapters in ASAP. I put most of the brainstorming before I started this into this prologue, though, so they might take longer to write than this one took.**

**Well, I'll be seeing you... Or, you'll be seeing me... Or, my writing at least.**


End file.
